


hold so much as the sea

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: Steve had cuffed Bucky first so he could tie his legs, working so quickly and efficiently that it felt like Bucky blinked and his calves were bound to his thighs.





	hold so much as the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [hold so much as the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746143) by [flymetothemoon16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16)



> this was one of my entries for the Not Without You Stucky fanbook! beware of liberties taken with ropework and steve being a dirty, dirty man

Steve had cuffed Bucky first so he could tie his legs, working so quickly and efficiently that it felt like Bucky blinked and his calves were bound to his thighs. Thick red rope, knotted at various intervals. It was clear Steve had done this before, had practiced, his movements smooth and proficient and—professional. Like Bucky was a farm animal being harnessed to a stall, fitted for its gear, ready to serve its purpose.

He’d kicked out with his left leg at first, but Steve had been quick to tie it down until he was done with the other one, and Bucky didn’t even know why he’d struggled—only that he wanted to be sure that Steve could really secure him, could hold him down, implacable, so that Bucky would be forced to give it up. So he wouldn’t be holding on to the sliver of his own responsibility to escape, if he could. Knowing it was impossible felt like he was expanding, white and puffy, and drifting gentle against the sky, buffeted helplessly away.

Steve sticks two fingers between the rope and Bucky’s skin. He’s testing for give, Bucky realizes, so that it doesn’t bite too hard. The thought makes him whimper and then immediately bite down on his lip, chest flushing and throat squeezing tight. His whole body’s thrumming hot, heart beating a racket against his chest. His blood’s rushing down between his legs, centering in his groin, making his balls swell and his dick fatten up against his stomach. Bucky looks down as Steve moves to secure his arms and watches a drop of wet pearl at the flushed head.

“Up you go,” Steve says, with a sort of cheery, steel firmness that sends a thrill shooting through Bucky’s core. Steve must only mean it as a sort of pleasantry because he flips Bucky over on his stomach a second later, all the air leaving Bucky’s chest. Then Steve’s tying the rope that’s across Bucky’s front to his biceps and then around his wrists. He secures Bucky’s arms behind his back. Bucky’s breath hitches in his chest, hitting the mattress below his chin and puffing back against his face. The back of his neck and his shoulders strain, along with his thighs and his lower stomach from where his legs have been tied back.

“Steve,” he gasps out, then cuts himself off. He doesn’t know what to say next.

Steve hums out consideringly. He tests the knots gently at Bucky’s arms and wrists. Then he palms Bucky’s bare ass and squeezes at the flesh there. He grips Bucky’s right calf and tugs so his legs part against the mattress. Reaches between Bucky’s legs and pulls his dick back between them.

“Uh,” Bucky says, startled. He flushes hard, hot all over, burning up with embarrassment. His face is mashed against the mattress, and Steve’s just arranging him down there, like a display. Taking the most delicate part of him and pulling it back, and Bucky’s completely helpless to do anything.

“Go ahead,” Steve says, sounding lightly amused. “Give it a test.”

Bucky scrunches his eyes tight. Steve taps at the side of Bucky’s ass in reminder, like he’s patting a horse’s flank: _Go on, boy._

Steve had told Bucky before he couldn’t use his left arm to do this, and Bucky had swallowed and nodded and agreed. He thought it would be a joke at first, holding back like that, but somehow knowing he was putting himself down here, allowing himself to shift in his bonds and wriggle around like an overturned beetle made shame flood through his system, made his eyes go hot and wet.

“There you go. All tied up, aren’t you? Try a little harder, baby,” Steve says. He steps back and folds his arms across his chest. From the corner of his eye, Bucky sees Steve’s gaze sweeping the length of his body, eyes dark, eating him up, mouth in the barest hint of a smile. The rope pulls on his skin, taut lines across his chest and on his arms and legs. He feels opened, stretched, yet compact at the same time. The parts of him that can get away are folded and held down so all his vulnerable bits are laid bare.

Steve moves away from Bucky’s side, behind the bed where Bucky can’t see him. Bucky hears the rustle of Steve removing his clothing, then feels the bed dip slightly as Steve climbs onto the end. He stops testing his bonds and goes still, a bolt of yearning and anticipation and the edges of fear striking through him.

“Steve,” Bucky chokes out.

“Hush, that’s enough,” Steve says. Then his hands are at Bucky’s hips, and he hauls him up on his knees, so all his weight is on his chest and face, and his ass is up in the air, knees parted. It’s a precarious position. Bucky wobbles trying to keep it—with his arms secured behind his back, he’s unable to steady himself.

Bucky’s breath comes out in short, aborted puffs, little uh, uh, sounds escaping him, and then ohh, uh, as he feels the cold, wet shock of Steve’s fingers at his exposed hole. Steve’s slicked his fingers up with lube, and he’s pushing a wad of it into Bucky’s ass and sliding his fingers around.

“There you go, baby. Your hole’s just eating that up, huh?”

_Oh, fuck._

Bucky moans out helplessly, cheek mashed against the bed. His hole clutches eagerly around Steve’s fingers, like it's performing for Steve’s words, slutty and desperate. Bucky’s already hot and aching inside.

“Keep that in there for me,” Steve says, fingers withdrawing. He grips Bucky’s cheek to keep him open, thumb rubbing soothingly at him. His other hand lands on Bucky’s other cheek as he knees up closer, and then he’s parting Bucky with both hands. He lines himself up so Bucky moans out, feeling the slick, light pressure of Steve’s dick kissing his entrance. Steve rubs it around there, against Bucky’s pulsing entrance, teasing him.

“Tell me how much you want your hole fucked, baby,” Steve says. He thrusts slightly against Bucky, a growing pressure that just as quickly disappears.

“Please. Steve. Please fuck my hole,” Bucky gasps out. He’s so embarrassed he’s glad Steve can’t really see his face; he’s glad he’s pressed down here where he belongs.

“Don’t forget your manners,” Steve says, steadily, and then he’s really pushing in, opening Bucky up in a slow, hot slide.

“Ohhh, ahhh,” Bucky sighs. The pressure is incredible, his ass clutching and giving way to Steve’s cock, a steady press down on that ticklish spot inside him that turns it into a hot throb, pulsing outward through his heavy groin.

“Uhhh, fuck. Oh, fuck,” Bucky groans, mouth open, drooling a bit as pleasure overwhelms him. Steve grips Bucky’s fat cock and heavy sac, pulls them back a bit as he continues pushing in, a reminder.

“Moaning like a fucking whore, yeah, that’s it, give it up, you little slut,” Steve says, nasty and low, and Bucky does just that, little nnn, nnn, sounds escaping him as Steve finally bottoms out, hips meeting Bucky’s ass. “What does a slut like you say, huh? I haven’t heard it.”

“Thank you, sir. Thank you, Steve,” Bucky replies, quickly. His arms shift fitfully in his bonds, breath hiccuping out of his open mouth.

“That’s right,” Steve grunts out. He keeps his grip on Bucky’s hips tight as he pulls out and slams back in.

“Uhh.”

Then again, faster.

“What are you? Just a hole for me to use, isn’t that right?” Steve asks. He slams hard against Bucky’s ass, making it bounce. Bucky’s dick slaps up against his belly with every thrust. Each shove in feels like it’s somehow going deeper up in Bucky’s gut, the slick tip of Steve’s dick tickling up in him. His own cock throbs and drools between his legs.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky gasps out, head rushing with blood. There’s a spot of wet under his face where a few tears have slid out. His nose is stuffed.

“Say it.”

“I’m a hole, sir,” Bucky says, quick, desperate. He wants it. He wants to keep taking it, wants his slutty hole used and plowed and wants it deep and dirty and nasty. “I’m a dirty hole, Stevie, please use me.”

“That’s right. Love hearing my nasty hole ask for it. Dirty little fucktoy all tied up like a Christmas present. You’d leak for it just as bad if I picked you up and passed you around for a whole group of dirty old men, huh? Fucked your slutty hole over and over again, and you’d still want it more, ’cause it’s never enough, is it?”

“Oh god,” Bucky cries out, high and reedy. Steve keeps plowing him, steady, implacable, and Bucky feels it coming a mile off, light at first and stronger and stronger and—“uhhh, uhhh fuck, oh fuck,” Bucky slurs out as his gut goes impossibly tight and his orgasm hits him. His cock spills on the bed below him. He shakes, eyelashes fluttering, ass clamping down and milking Steve’s cock, foot curling against Steve’s strong forearm.

“There you go, that’s it, come on this dick, come on,” Steve says. He keeps thrusting as Bucky shakes, stimulating him so it prolongs his orgasm impossibly, endlessly. And then Steve’s really using Bucky as he goes slack in his bonds, pulling him back on his dick, Bucky’s chest and cheek jolting against the mattress.

“Uh. Uh. Thank you, Steve,” Bucky slurs out.

“There’s a good whore,” Steve grunts out, and his cock jerks and sprays up Bucky’s insides, and Steve goes still, groaning through it. He wedges it in and moves it around when he’s done, so Bucky can feel how wet and sloppy he is, Steve’s come dripping out of his gaping hole as Steve groans and pulls out. Bucky’s hole clenches uselessly around the sudden absence, a line of wet dripping from his ass down his balls.

Steve rubs his thumb through the wet, pushing it back up, feeding it back in.

“What a fucking mess,” Steve says. Bucky shakes helplessly.

“Thank you, sir,” he moans out.

“Tell me to feed this slutty cunt.”

“Feed it, sir. Please feed it,” Bucky says, a hot flash of shame flooding through him as Steve takes two fingers and slides them through his come, then stuffs them back in Bucky’s hole.

Steve keeps doing just that as Bucky trembles and breathes; then the weight is disappearing from his chest as Steve hauls him onto his back. Bucky whimpers, all shook up and wobbly and weak. He trembles and looks back at Steve, and his eyes are wet as Steve surveys him, sliding a hand down Bucky’s chest, and Bucky feels something vast and overwhelming, threatening to tear him apart, like fear and a soul-deep gratitude all mixed in one.

Bucky closes his eyes so he won’t have to deal with Steve seeing right through to him, saying something that would break Bucky apart like shattered clay. Then Steve’s rubbing at Bucky’s chest and leaning down to give him a swift kiss, and that’s good enough for now.

 

* 

 

Steve gives Bucky a short break first. He leaves him tied up on the bed, catching his breath and cooling down, and comes back with a pack of wet wipes. He cleans Bucky’s front with brisk, clinical movements, over his stomach and between his legs and where he’s splattered all over his inner thighs, and then over Bucky’s still-aching hole.

“Uh,” Bucky lets out, as Steve wipes at his tender entrance. He’s still hot for it, even though Steve had fucked him good and hard, and Steve smiles a little, indulgently, before picking up the used wipes and kneeing off the bed to toss them away. Instead of crawling back on the bed when he walks back, Steve leans over and hooks his fingers into the rope at Bucky’s thighs, then pulls Bucky bodily across the sheets so his ass meets the edge of the mattress. Bucky lets out a startled sound. His pulse leaps, hands tightening into fists behind his back fitfully.

“Now, usually most people would be done by now, but I know I’ve got a special case,” Steve says, pleasantly, like they’re talking business over lunch. He checks at the rope again, massages briefly at Bucky’s muscles.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky answers automatically, eyes tracking the movement of Steve’s hands. Steve reaches down for something on the ground where Bucky can’t see, movement smooth and controlled. Steve straightens back up, and Bucky whines helplessly, embarrassingly so, as he recognizes what Steve’s reached for, flushing immediately hot with desire and shame. Steve’s got a bottle of lube in his hand, a special kind that Bucky knows’ll grease his ass like no other, slick and long-lasting. Not for Steve’s dick, but for his fist.

“Steve,” Bucky whines, heart rate ratcheting up a notch.

Steve grins wide.

“You know what this is for, huh?” Steve asks. He tosses the lube to Bucky’s side and tugs a pillow from the headboard. Then he pushes at the arch of Bucky’s left foot, jamming Bucky’s knee at his chest, effectively folding him up to tilt his ass up. He wedges the pillow under Bucky’s ass, propping him up and open.

“Yeah. Yes, sir,” Bucky breathes. The angle puts more pressure on his upper back and his arms tied behind him, but he’s too caught up to mind.

“Gonna slick this slutty hole up so I can feed it real good. ’Cause it’s still hungry, isn’t it?” Steve asks. Bucky moans desperately. His dick’s already filling up, fat and eager, and his blood’s all rushing to his head from the way his body’s angled, his ass open in display. Steve slaps at Bucky’s cheek with his wet hand.

“Yes, sir. It’s hungry, sir,” Bucky gasps. He whimpers, and watches as Steve pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Then he pushes it in Bucky’s hole.

Bucky sighs softly. His face burns as he watches his hole clench and suck at Steve’s thick fingers pushing wads of lube into his ass, expertly sliding in and wetting him up good. Bucky registers the tight ache in his shoulders and his flesh arm only distantly, revving up hot inside for the pulsing need in him, the tightening coil of anticipation.

“There’s a good slut,” Steve says, as he finishes slicking Bucky up. He grips one cheek in his big hand to keep Bucky open, and his thumb swipes at Bucky, mindlessly soothing. “I don’t think we have to start slow with a fucked-out hole like this, do we?”

A bolt of shame strikes through Bucky’s chest.

“No, sir,” he replies weakly. A sniff escapes him, eyes gone wet and nose stuffing up from the pressure.

“That’s right. Here you go, baby,” Steve says, and he sinks three fingers into Bucky’s pink, swollen entrance slowly. He swivels his wrist and rubs with them all over Bucky’s smooth insides.

“Oh, uh,” Bucky says, panting. He tries to rock onto Steve’s fingers, eyes wide as he watches them disappear inside his ass, the way his hole stretches around them, clutches at them. It’s delicious and distant and not enough all at once. Like scratching all around an itch but not directly at it. Bucky’s dick drools a line of wet onto his stomach and chest as Steve changes the angle, withdrawing his fingers and turning them around so he can press up, right against that spot inside Bucky that sends a pulse of pleasure throbbing through his heavy groin.

“Ahhh, uh,” Bucky sighs out. His eyelids flutter shut. He squeezes down on Steve’s fingers with his ass and rocks onto them eagerly. Steve huffs out a laugh. He slaps at Bucky’s ass, sharp and quick.

“There you go, come on, there’s that whore cunt,” he says. He keeps slapping at Bucky’s ass, like a jockey on a racehorse, making Bucky gasp in shock and cry out as he tries to obey, jutting his hips up desperately and clutching down with his inner muscles. It’s beyond embarrassing, ridiculous, his dick slapping against his stomach as he pushes his ass up, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers.

“Go ahead and squeeze down on it. Show me you want another one stuffed in there. Gotta show me real good, or we’re ending it here. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No, sir,” Bucky gasps, heart racing as he keeps milking at Steve’s fingers with his ass.

“Hold it,” Steve says, free hand coming up to grip at Bucky’s calf. “Now tell me what a slut like you needs. Tell me how you want your cunt stuffed.”

“Oh.” Bucky’s eyes squeeze shut momentarily as his chest floods hot. “I need my cunt stuffed, sir.”

“You need my fist, don’t you?

“Yes, sir, I need your fist.”

“There’s a good whore,” Steve says, and he rubs his fingers around slowly in Bucky’s ass.

“Uhh, uh,” Bucky sighs, head knocking back as pleasure builds up in him again. It feels like a faint, tense spiral of heat low in his gut, tightening up as Steve keeps stimulating that spot inside him, nerves firing sparks of pleasure. It’s not enough, and he wants more, wants it so bad he doesn’t care that he sounds exactly like the slut Steve says he is. “Stuff me, please. Stevie, stuff my cunt.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and slaps lightly at Bucky’s ass with the hand that’s been gripping him. Then he holds him again and withdraws his fingers.

“Aw, there’s my little hole asking for it just right. And I’m gonna give it exactly what it wants, huh?” Steve says, holds all four fingers together in a cone shape, dipping them right at Bucky’s entrance. “It better say thank you when someone feeds it.” And then he’s pressing them in and swiveling them around slowly, and Bucky’s groaning out.

“Oh god, thank you, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you,” Bucky says quickly. Steve fucks him with four fingers, in and out and in, sparks of pleasure rushing through Bucky’s body at every pass of Steve’s fingers against the aching spot inside him. “Oh god, yeah. Yeah. More, sir. Please.”

Bucky juts his hips into it as much as he can, while Steve keeps fucking Bucky’s ass, slow and inexorable and unstoppable.

“That’s right. Want my whole hand, don’t you?” Steve asks, low and amused.

“Yes, sir.”

“Let me hear you beg for it.”

“I want your whole hand, sir, please.”

“What are you? Tell me what a dirty hole you are.”

“Oh,” Bucky gasps out. He whines as Steve withdraws his fingers. The emptiness inside him is immediate and terrible, and he wants them all in him, he wants Steve’s entire hand sinking in him and filling him up. “I’m a dirty hole, sir. I’m a dirty hole and a whore. Please fist my cunt.”

“That’s right, there’s a good hole. Hold still, now,” Steve says. He pulls his hand away and slicks it up, efficient and quick as Bucky shakes, breath hiccuping out of him. Then he folds his thumb to his palm and dips his fingers at Bucky’s entrance, and Bucky sighs out uncontrollably, so eager for it he could die.

“Yes, sir. Yes, sir,” Bucky whispers quickly, eyes nailed to Steve’s hand between his legs. And then, “mmm, mmm, uhhh,” as Steve pushes his entire hand steadily into Bucky’s ass. “Oh god, yeah.”

The pressure and thickness is astounding, completely overwhelming, all of Bucky’s senses honing in on the feeling of Steve’s slick hand stretching him wide and open. Pleasure throbs deep and heavy through his ass and radiates outwards. Bucky’s mouth falls open in shock, head knocking back, then forward as he gives himself over to pure sensation. “Uhhh, uhhh.”

“There’s my whore,” Steve keeps murmuring as he pushes in steadily. “There’s my little fist-slut. Look at that ass just eating it up.”

He pushes in past the wrist as Bucky moans. He pauses for a bit. Then, ever so slowly, Steve makes a fist inside Bucky’s ass.

“Uhhh,” Bucky groans out, “oh god.” His cock’s standing heavy and flushed with blood, balls swollen and throbbing. Steve’s fist lodged inside of him feels so big, and the pleasure won’t quit; it just keeps pulsing through him. “Oh god. Oh, do it. Fist my ass, please, please.”

Steve grins, tongue catching between his teeth as he watches Bucky. He swivels his fist slowly inside him.

“Yeah, baby. There’s a good cunt,” Steve breathes out. His face is flushed. The muscle in his forearm shifts as he slowly works his fist. He watches as Bucky goes mindless with pleasure, shaking around Steve’s fist. Then he’s pistoning his arm in and out slowly, fucking Bucky with it.

“Uhhh, oh god. Oh, yeah,” Bucky says, “oh, yeah. Oh, god.”

Every pass of Steve’s fist against Bucky’s prostate pushes a blurt of precome from the tip of his swollen dick, a hot pulse moving through his gut. Steve’s free hand moves to grip Bucky’s thigh and really hold him open, and then he’s pushing his fist into Bucky’s sopping ass and grinding his knuckles gently against him as he pulls it out, over and over again.

“Uhhh, uhhh,” Bucky grunts, eyes rolling up as he gives his entire being over to it. He’s just a hole for Steve’s fist to fill, a conduit for what feels in the moment to be vast, endless pleasure. All thought is wiped out as Steve keeps working his ass, pleasure shooting through him. Bucky grunts and groans from deep in his chest, and his dick jerks and bobs heavily. Then Steve is just knuckling down against that swollen, needy spot, and Bucky’s shaking as his orgasm rips through his body. His balls clench up and unload as his dick shoots, splattering come all over his stomach and chest.

“There you go. Come on, baby. Come on this fist,” Steve says. He keeps coaxing Bucky through it as Bucky grunts and shakes. He keeps at it even after Bucky’s sure he’s done, swiveling his fist inside Bucky so his balls clench up again, and the spark builds up impossible inside him, weaker than before, but enough to send another stream of come shooting from his dick. Steve reaches between Bucky’s legs and taps at his balls.

“Oh, god,” Bucky grits out, head craning forward as they clench up a third time and his dick shoots again. He’s squirming and helpless around Steve’s fist, his tied-up legs waving in the air, hands clenching into fists behind his back, rope rubbing and shifting against his skin. He curls forward with the force of it and watches as Steve’s wrist twists, slick and shiny all up his forearm, fist moving inside Bucky as his other hand lightly slaps at Bucky’s swollen sac.

“Uhh, uh, uh,” Bucky grunts out as Steve keeps milking him, curled up tight as he rocks through his orgasm. He’s released suddenly as Steve lets up, and Bucky’s stomach unclenches, head knocking back against the mattress. His face is wet with tears and snot, heavy with blood. He watches in a daze as Steve steadies him with one hand and ever so slowly pulls his fist out.

“Ahhh,” Bucky cries out weakly. Steve makes a soothing noise, eyes at Bucky’s hole as his hand pulls out. Thick strands of lube stretch from Bucky’s gaping wet hole to Steve’s slick fist, twisting and breaking in the air.

“There’s a good cunt. Fucked out and sloppy, just like it’s meant to be, huh?”

“Nnn, uh. Yes, sir,” Bucky whines, breath hiccupping through him. He watches dazedly as Steve inspects his hole. He dips his fingers around the sore, puffy entrance, licking his lips as he hooks his fingers around the rim and holds it open.

“That’s right, there’s that sloppy cunt,” Steve breathes out, face flushed. He smears his palm down over it as it pulses weakly, too loose to completely shut. Then he slaps down on it, making Bucky curl up and cry out.

“Thank you, sir,” Bucky says quickly, a sharp pleasure shooting from his aching hole. Steve inspects him for a bit more. Bucky’s so exhausted he can barely move when Steve lets him go and knees up on the bed to untie the rope around his chest. His arm is pricking with pins and needles as he pulls both out from under himself. Steve murmurs something low that Bucky doesn’t catch, before moving to Bucky’s legs.

Bucky’s drifting as Steve finishes pulling the rope free.

“On your side,” Steve says, tapping at Bucky’s flank, and Bucky obeys.

Then Steve is covering Bucky from behind. His breath is hot against Bucky’s ear as he speaks.

“Gonna fuck this sloppy cunt, how’s that sound?” Steve asks, low and nasty. He pulls Bucky to his chest and ruts his hard dick against Bucky’s ass.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky replies softly, words slurred together. He’s mostly drifting, slack as a ragdoll as Steve adjusts him, pushing Bucky’s leg up, then lining himself up and slipping inside. He slides in easy, even thick as he is, groaning out against Bucky’s neck.

“Fuck yeah, so fucking hot,” Steve breathes out. His dick makes a wet, filthy sound as he pulls back and then jams it back in, moving through all that wet. “Gonna feed this whore cunt one more time.”

Then he’s slamming his hips against Bucky’s ass, fucking him fast and hard. Bucky’s too beat to do anything but grunt out softly as Steve fucks him, flaming up hot through the haze as Steve spills filth into his ear.

“What do you say? What does my slut hole say?” Steve grunts, as his hips slam against Bucky’s ass. His arms are tight around Bucky’s chest, holding him close and immovable.

“Thank you, sir,” Bucky gasps out, breath knocking out in time with Steve’s thrusts. “Come inside my slutty hole. Thank you, Stevie.”

Steve groans out long and low and goes still as his hips seize, dick jamming up and around in Bucky’s ass.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Bucky says. He reaches his hand back to pull himself open so Steve can sink full inside, spraying him up hot and wet. “Mmm. Mmm.”

“Yeah, that’s it, there’s my whore moaning for it,” Steve whispers, voice low. He grinds his hips against Bucky’s ass, rocking him slightly with the movement, and Bucky’s too exhausted to even register much of it, or to respond back as he should.

Bucky floats for a while, boneless and wrung out, held tight in Steve’s arms with Steve’s heat warming him head to toe. There’s a satisfied ache deep in his ass, and his whole body thrums with the aftermath of bone-deep pleasure. He doesn’t think anything at all, past registering sensation, his brain a blissful static haze. And then it all dims down and merges and filters into a spread of nothing as sleep overtakes him.

 

*

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] hold so much as the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988858) by [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017)




End file.
